Victoria Court Fire - Carla and Amy Survive?
by CorrieCarlaConnor
Summary: Now the fire has finished and carla is home it is time to change this story I am still looking for ideas in my next chapters If you want to be a part of this please PM me ideas and i will write them into a chapter and give you a shout out when your chapter goes up Please help me out i am struggling
1. AN MUST READ

_**A/N: Hi everyone I have written a fanfic on corrie before and i lost interest in writing it as i lost my insperation for it, any ways this is about the fire in carlas flat and it will be Carla and Amy centric as for my version nobody but themselves can save them, if you understand what im getting at, Also michelle and steve didn't go on their honeymoon (My version) and they arrive back to the cobbles to see the flats go up in flames I hope you enjoy the first chapter which will be up soon maybe in a few hours and i hope you are not mad for me discontinuing Bus Crash!**_

 _ **Hope you guys can become my next insperation**_

 ** _Ellie_**

 **PS: Its currently 22:50 in England so dont judge me!**


	2. The one with the babysitter and the fire

Carla's POV

Didnt even get bladdered with the bride! She went on her flamin honeymoon with her new husband Steve McDonald

I have to babysit an 11 year old from hell! She has got her mothers attitude

And I don't even like kids!

Although Amy has shown her interests to me as she said she likes my flat (Well who doesn't)

And she said she dont care what her mom think of me she likes me any way so why the flamin heck am i complaining

Amys POV

I know what Carla is thinking - Why is she babysitting me when she could be getting drunk back at the pub or why is she babysitting me cus i am a mommys girl

Well I like Carla I think she is very nice and NO MATTER what my mom thinks, i think Carla is a nice woman and i think uncle peter was wrong for doing what he did to her

Carlas Flat - You are a princess

Carlas POV

Amy just told me my flat is what a princess deserves to live in because of its luxery

And so i told her she could sleep in my bed tonight and i will take the Sofa

Nobody realises this but it has been 1 year since Tina and i am still hurting inside that if it wasn't for her and peter i could have my little girl here with me today and i would have my family complete

But it just goes to show that you cant have what you want

Amy has just gone to bed and i am falling asleep on the sofa

OH SHIT - I told Amy i would light her candle for her to blow out

Oh well we can do it in the morning

NIGHT

Tracy's POV

I cant believe this

She is still out to destroy me

Well my revenge is gonna be fatal

And there is noone that can stop me from doing this

Carla's Flat - Tracy sets the deadly FIRE!

Tracy sneaks into the flat using michelles set of keys to the flat and grabs a hard object off the side and goes to hit carla off the head

Then stops dead in her tracks as she hears the toilet flush she runs and hides until it stops and then walks in and picks up a candle - NOT REALISING IT WAS AMYS AND HAS JSUT PUT HER DAUGHTER IN DANGER

She lights the candle and leaves it to burn while she leaves the flat and goes home

Amy is asleep in bed and Carla is asleep on the sofa

BOTH UNAWARE that a fire is about to put their lives at risk

NEXT TIME...

Leanne notices something wrong with Carla's Flat and goes to check it out

Michelle and Steve return to the cobbles after realising they cant go to spain BUT WHY?

They return just in time for the deadly blast to occur but Carla is still inside so Michelle goes in to get her

And One life is lost but not because of the victoria court fire

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hiya**_

 _ **Apparently this fire is bigger than the tram crash and the rovers fire (DONT BELIEVE ME THEN LOOK IT UP)**_

 _ **And i was inspired to write this because i love the way Ali King plays Carla and I wish she wasn't taking a sabbatical**_

 _ **Hopefully this means Carla hasn't gone for good and she will be back soon**_

 _ **Post the next chapter soon**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **Ellie**_

 _ **AKA**_

 _ **ConnieBeauchampGrace (Casualty)**_


	3. The one with the crowd

_**Reviews would be helpful so I can continue this story**_

 _ **Without reviews then updates won't be very OFTEN!**_

 _ **Chapter 2 (This is the official start to the fanfic) -**_ _**We are gonna get out of here alive I will make sure of it**_

Carla's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I started to cough, I was coughing really hard i could barely breathe

Amy's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when i heard coughing coming from the living room, But i see smoke!

Carla's Flat - The fire is blazing

Amy left the bedroom she saw the flames and starting crying but she managed to make it to the sofa to find Carla and was happy to see her.

"Whats happened, Whats caused this" Amy asked

"I dont know Amy but whatever happens we are gonna get out of here i promise you" Carla told Amy

"I believe you, I trust you" Amy said truthfully

"I trust you to, now come on the door is blocked but we are gonna get out of here"

Outside - the front of Victoria Court

"Is that Carla's flat" Ken asked

"Yes" Roy said

"We need to get in their AMY IS IN THEIR" Liz said

A whole crowd was now outside the flats as the whole building was up in flames, all the other flats evacuated except Carla's

"Liz there is nothing we can do until help arrives just keep yourself calm I'm sure Carla and Amy are gonna come out of their any minute" Ken calmly told Liz

"I hope your right" Liz said

Carla's Flat - The balcony

"Amy love we need to get back into the bedroom ok"

"Why"

"Because we can use the balcony and get out of here"

"OK"

Carla's bedroom - The balcony

"Right Amy we need to smash the glass to get out of here so I need you to stand back ok"

With that Amy stepped back and Carla who was coughing still but violently managed to grab a fire extinguisher and smash the glass through only for her to collapse to the ground...

"CARLA CARLA" Amy shouted but there was no reply

Amy continued onto the balcony when Michelle and Steves taxi pulled up...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know this isn't what my NEXT TIME in my previous chapter said. i just thought i could do something like this without including leanne being a saviour**_

 _ **NEXT TIME...**_

 _ **Carla is still inside the burning block of flats and Michelle rushes inside to get her out**_

 _ **Steve follows Michelle inside and they struggle to get through to get Carla**_

 _ **The emergency services arrive and they begin to extinguish the fire**_

 _ **The question is how do the 3 inside escape**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

 _ **Ellie**_

 _ **AKA**_

 _ **ConnieBeauchampGrace (Casualty)**_


	4. The one with the sister

_**Thank you for the guest reviews they made my day ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - MY SISTER IS IN THERE**_

Amy was still standing at the top of the balcony she was worried Carla was on the floor in the bedroom that was almost on fire and she could do nothing about it

"Grandma Liz, Help me its Carla"

"Whats up with Carla" Liz questioned

"She collapsed She needs help"

Michelle and Steve were getting out of the taxi when they saw Amy

"Mom, whats happening" Steve asked

"Carlas flats on fire she needs help shes unconcious" Liz informed

"What? My sisters in there, CARLA... CARLA..." Michelle screamed and yet there was no answer from Carla "Im going in for her" She continued

"No 'Chelle you cant its too dangerous wait for the rescue to arrive yh" Steve said

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Carla is in their and Amy is stuck on a balcony they need help"

With that Michelle ran through the doors to the Victoria Court Flats and headed towards Carla's flat, Steve close behind...

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Michelle and Steve get trapped with an unconscious Carla in the BLAZE!**_

 _ **The fire team discover the fire was caused by a candle from Steves and Michelles wedding**_

 _ **Carla gets to hospital but there is some bad news and some good**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you guys**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **New update for bus crash soon i promise**_

 _ **ELLIE**_

 _ **AKA**_

 _ **ConnieBeauchampGrace (Casualty)**_


	5. The one with the paramedics

_**Chapter 4 - Trapped In The Blaze**_

Tim had grabbed his ladder to get Amy down but it took some encouraging to get her down, Liz had to remind her of the tough cookie and she had to tell her Carla is going to be OK!

Once Amy got to the bottom of the ladder she had 20 questions to ask why her dad and Michelle was back and why the fire was started ETC

Tracy came running over and pulled Amy into an embrace only for her to break off and run to Liz leaving Tracy confused

Did Amy see Tracy light that candle?

Back in the flat the fire was beginning to take over the bedroom and a helpless Carla was yet to be saved

Michelle and Steve reached the flat and had grabbed a fire extinguisher on the way up. Michelle began to extinguish flames as they went through to the bedroom when the extinguisher ran out!

Michelle and Steve grabbed Carla's hand and they tried their best to get rid of more flames but they couldnt they were trapped!

Luckily for them the fire crew turned up and began to put the flames out

When they got the fire extinguished from the bedroom they got all 3 out

When they got to the ground all the attention reached the 3, only Carla was rushed to hospital straight away after she inhaled too much smoke

Michelle went in the ambulance with her and never left her side

"Whats her name" the paramedic asked

"Carla, Carla Connor" Michelle replied

"Age"

"32" Michelle replied ( _ **I know thats not her actual age but heyyyy)**_

"And whats your name"

"Michelle Connor"

"And you were in the fire aswell"

"Yh but only for 2 minutes i went in to get Carla and i got trapped in the fire im fine can you please concentrate on my sister please"

"There is nothing we can do for Carla now until we get to the hospital"

At the hospital

"Carla Connor 32 trapped in a fire for 1 hour before help arrived she breathed in to much smoke and has burns on her arms as well as a deep laceration to the left hand from smashed glass and this is Michelle Connor also 32 also in the fire and has been breathing in the smoke aswell"

Carla was treated and was found that she also couldn't breathe on her on so they put her on a ventilator

They took a blood test and they found out that in June 2014 Carla didn't suffer a miscarriage she...

 _ **Whats gonna happen**_

 _ **now the cliff hanger didnt actually happen in corrie its just a twist that i have put in**_

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 ** _Michelle is told the truth about what happened with Carla and that Carla never knew that this happened_**

 ** _Carla wakes up but cant remember any think_**

 ** _Amy blames her mom for the fire but Tracy blames Carla_**

 ** _Amy goes to live in the Rovers with Steve Liz and Michelle_**

 ** _The fire crew find that the fire was started by a candle_**

 ** _(KAL AND MADDIE ARE NOT INVOLVED HERE)_**


	6. The one with the truth Part 1

_**Chapter 5 - Tell me what happened**_

The doctor looked at the test results and she found out that the nurse that told Carla about the miscarriage was lying

She looked at the results and saw that the nurse gave Carla a pill to abort the baby, and that the nurse wasn't even a nurse she was a woman that escaped from the physc ward and had lost her baby and didnt want any other woman to have a child she couldnt have.

The doctor told Michelle this and she felt sick, Carla could have a little baby now and it was ruined by a woman that was crazy enough to think that any other pregnant woman couldnt be happy.

Michelle walked into Carlas room and saw the state she was in the doctors werent even sure if she is gonna make it.

After a few hours Michelle left and went home, she arrived to see the pub full and Amy with Steve behind the bar

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Carla wakes up and Michelle fills her in about the baby**_

 _ **Michelle goes to see Rob in jail**_

 _ **Amy finds out her mom actually started the fire and was out to get revenge on Carla**_


	7. Authors Note

_**A/N**_

 _ **Dont worry**_

 _ **Just changed my username because I felt like it**_

 _ **PS Updates on this story will be soon I am currently writing a chapter**_

 _ **any ideas you would like to see**_

 _ **Just PM me and i will take them into consideration**_

 _ **Ellie**_


	8. The one were she wakes up?

_**Chapter 6 - Wake up Carla please**_

Michelle had been filled in on the events with Amy and Tracy, now it was gone 11 pm and Michelle was shattered she spent all day at the hospital next to Carla pleading her to wake up but Carla just laying still on the hospital bed with a tube in her mouth and bandages on both arms as well as a bandage covering her left hand.

The next morning was tough Amy woke up and started asking questions about Carla and all Michelle could say was, we will go and see her later ok.

When they arrived at the hospital Amy immediately sat by Carlas side and took Carlas good hand in hers

"Carla I know you can hear me, So please I need you to wake up, You promised me you wouldn't die, We were trapped and you said that we wouldn't die but you broke that promise, Your leaving me and your leaving Michelle, So please wake up" Amy cried

Michelle was shocked Amy had never come out with anything like this before and Michelle was shocked Amy cared about Carla

Michelle walked up to Amy and gave her a hug

And if the tight grasp didn't catch their attention the uncomfortable gulps certainly did

Michelle rushed out the room and grabbed a doctor

The doctor asked them to wait outside while they sorted Carla out

"Is Carla going to be ok now" Amy asked

"I think so" Michelle said

Once the doctor left and said they could go back in Amy went back to where she was before

She grabbed Carlas good hand again and held it in hers

Carlas eyes opened and she looked around her

She looked confused at first she could remember what happened

"Where am I, Whats happening" Carla asked really confused

"Your in hospital Carla, remember the fire in your flat"

"Oh" Carla said "I remember now" She continued

"Im glad your ok" Amy said

"Yh me too" Michelle said

"Are you ok Amy" Carla said "Did you get injured"

"No im fine i got out when you collapsed"

After another hour of talking to Carla, Michelle and Amy went home

Michelle looked at the mail that was hers and she found a visiting order

From

ROB!

She also found a letter from Peter

He wants to see her

In The Rovers

TOMORROW

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Michelle goes to visit Rob but what does he want**_

 _ **Michelle picks Carla up from hospital were she tells her about the baby**_

 _ **Carla sees Peter in the Rovers and talks to him**_

 _ **Michelle speaks to Peter but what does he want**_

 _ **Amy finds out the fire was set by her mother**_

 _ **Amy wants to know why her mom started the fire**_


	9. The one with the truth part 2

**_This is based on why steve and michelle come home so early_**

 ** _I know it is a bit rushed but i cant help it i have yr 10 mocks soon_**

 _ **WHY?**_

The next morning Michelle woke up and walked down stairs

As soon as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen Liz was asking her questions about why her and Steve came home so early

"Why are you here when you could be enjoying sunny spain" Liz asked

"Why dont you bother steve about it i have to go and let the girls into the factory, i have to take some things up to carla at the hospital, then i have a meeting, then i have another meeting so i dont have time Liz" Michelle said

"Fine" Liz said

Later that day Liz walked behind the bar where Steve was having an argument with Norris about the fire

"Well Norris it wasnt Carlas fault"

"Oh it was her fault, she tried to kill your daughter she set that fire and i'm going to prove it" Norris said annoying Liz and Steve so much so Liz had him out the door within a second and she barred him from the pub

"Steve can i ask you a question"

"What is it mother"

"Why are you and Chelle here when you could be in spain"

"How about we talk about this later i am trying to run a pub here"

"OK"

After Steves and Liz's shifts ended they sat down and had a chat regarding why they were at home

"Well mother we are back at home 1 because we couldn't get on the plane because you didnt pack our passports 2 because you set the flight a 9am on the wedding day morning and 3 because..."

Michelle walked in and sat down to help finish the sentence

"IM PREGNANT" Michelle yelled

 _ **Crap ending i know**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 ** _Ellie_**

 ** _Xx_**

 ** _AKA_**

 ** _CorrieCarlaConnor (Coronation Street)_**


	10. The one with the truth part 3

_**Chapter 7 - The visits**_

Michelle woke up the next morning and got dressed, today was the day she goes to see rob in jail

Michelle walked down stairs and she started applying her make up

Once she had finished she went to walk out the door when steve stopped her

"where are you going at 9am" steve questioned

"I am popping out for an hour ok i have things to do before i can pick carla up"

"OK have fun"

With that michelle left but she knew she wasnt going to have any fun

Meanwhile at Tracys house

Steve had just dropped Amy off so she could collect the rest of her things and she walked down stairs

"Can I tell you something Mom"

"Of course you can Fire away"

"I know you started that fire at Carlas flat,"

"No i didnt, is michelle putting this crap into your head"

"No she isn't i saw you light that candle in the flat i was in the toilet and i saw you, you caused that fire"

"No baby i didnt do that"

"You did, you wanted to hurt Carla because of rob going to jail and you wanted to hurt her for buying half the pub"

"look amy dont tell any one ok Please dont"

"Just leave me alone i will do what i want"

At the jail michelle is know talking to rob

"What do you want rob, i have to pick your sister up in half an hour"

"Why where is Carla"

"No where to do with you know what do you want!"

"I wanted to tell you i am coming out of here in a few weeks, my sentence got shortened because of a mate putting in for an appeal to get me out and i want you to tell carla to expect me back"

"Carla has enough on her mind right now just leave her be and dont expect a warm welcome from any one you killed a 23 year old rob"

"Whats up with Carla Chelle whats happened i can tell you are worried about her"

"There was a fire at her flat and she has nowhere to live and people blame her for it even though amy was in the f;at so she couldnt have started it and know she is coming home from hospital so i have to go and dont forget not to expect a warm welcome nobody wants you rob"

Michelle left and got into her car and drove straight to the hospital

She arrived at carlas room to see her ready to go with her things collected

Michelle and Carla were in her car on the way back to the Rovers...

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Amy tells steve**_

 _ **Carla find out abut her baby and michelles baby**_

 ** _Michelle tells carla about rob_**

 ** _Peter arrives back in weatherfield_**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I know this seems rushed but i have mock exams starting tomorrow so if you want another chapter during that time PM me some ideas you want to see me include plus i might change the story around a bit now the fire is over and carla is home_**


	11. The one with the Weatherfield Wonder

_**A/N sooo no more exams until wednesday now so here is chapter 8**_

 _ **Chapter 8 - Amy The Weatherfield Wonder**_

When Michelle and Carla arrived at The Rovers Carla didn't want to get out the taxi, she knew people would just stare at her, she didnt want people to blame her for something she didnt do, It was like Tina all over again.

When Carla finally got out of the car she then hesitated to go in The Rovers

"I cant go in there Michelle"

"You can Carla we will go straight through to the back you dont have to stay in the bar, Amy is waiting for you"

"OK straight to the back though"

"Come on then"

As they walked through the whole pub stared as she walked through making Carla feel uncomfortable.

Amy saw Carla and ran into her arms, she really did love Carla.

"Your home" Amy screamed "I need to tell you something" she finished

Before they had chance to go through to the back Norris began to speak

"I would be careful every one we may be killed while she is here, she might start another fire"

"Oi You" Michelle said with her famous death stare

"What i am just saying we have to watch our back, i mean she did almost kill that poor little girl through there"

"You wanna keep your mouth shut, you bold headed little piece of crap, maybe you wanna stop being nosy and get a life because i am sure that everyone in this room is sick of you slagging every one off, keep your mouth shut or you will have me to answer too" Amy screamed from the top of her lungs standing on the stool behind the bar making the WHOLE pub burst out laughing

Norris went read faced.

Amy gave Michelle a high five and the Trio (Carla, Michelle and Amy) walked through to the back

"Right so little miss, you said you had something to tell me" Carla said to Amy

"Err yh I know who started the fire!"

"You do?" Michelle asked Carla looked completely confused

"Tracy did it!" Amy said not wanting to call that cruel woman her mother

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Carla and Michelle discuss what Amy had just told them**_

 _ **Peter arrives back on the cobbles**_

 _ **Carla finds out about Michelle's and her baby**_

 _ **Rob arrives back on the Cobbles the moment Michelle tells Carla about his appeal and him being released**_


	12. The one where she runs away

_**So its been a while since I updated that's because I have been ill and i have had school and I have had a few trips to go on so here is a new chapter**_

 _ **This chapter is based 3 hours after Amy tells Carla and Michelle about her mom starting the fire and now she is in her room while Michelle and Carla have a chat about it and then ROB**_

 _ **Chapter 9 - WHAT?**_

"Why would she do something like this?" Carla questioned

"Carla I honestly don't know but don't work yourself up about it!" Michelle answered

"NO Michelle because people ARE blaming ME for this blaming me for almost killing myself and an innocent 11 year old girl I am not gonna let her get away with this!" Carla practically shouted, as she stood up an headed for the door

"Carla sit down"

"No I was blamed for murdering Tina but that was Rob, i have been blamed for being a home wrecker for gods sakes Michelle even my own little girl didn't want me why the hell should i let that conniving cow get away with this"

With that Carla stormed out through to the bar to have Michelle yanking her arm just as Tracy walks in the pub with Ken

"NO she is not getting away with this, I am not having that cow blaming me for trying to kill her daughter when she was the one who started the fire"

Everyone in the pub stopped looked confused then realised that Carla was talking about Tracy

"Calm down Carla please"

"I am sick and tired of being told to calm down, that women there is blaming me and getting everyone else to blame me foe something she has done, I have been blamed for killing a 23 year old - which yes i did want to kill her but i didn't and i lost my baby girl because of it and I have been blamed for starting this fire she started its not fair from now on you are all on your own i am sick of you lot coming to a conclusion that i do everything wrong when i am always trying to get my life back on track Michelle and you know what dont even try to stop me because this time i am NOT coming back"

Carla left the pub in floods of tears and she ran and ran until she bumped into someone ROB!

 _ **I know this chapter is a little bit short but i cant help the fact i am Ill AGAIN**_

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Carla is missing and Rob has her**_

 _ **Michelle goes frantic trying to find her best friend/sister and tries everywhere including liams grave (Paul wasn't buried in weatherfield)**_

 _ **Amy asks Steve to get full custody of her**_

 _ **Tracy gets arrested for starting the fire**_


	13. The one with the arrest and the search

_**Update 2 today IM ON A ROLE**_

 _ **Nope i am ill and i am stuck at home in bed so i thought to save me being bored out of my mind i will update twice in one day ENJOY**_

 _ **Chapter 10 - Carla runs away when Tracy gets arrested**_

Michelle ran out the pub after realising Carla could be serious about not coming back, she didn't want her best friend/sister being alone, Michelle was worried that Carla would do something stupid, Michelle knew Carla had no where else to go and with Rob returning (Michelle doesn't know he is back on the cobbles yet) she was even more worried he would get a hold of her.

Meanwhile back in the pub the police have arrived and are about to arrest Tracy

"Tracy Barlow?" one of the police ask

"Thats me"

"I am arresting you on suspicion of the attempted murder of Carla Connor (Don't know if this is what they would arrest her for) you don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence if you later rely on in court"

"You what"

Everyone in the pub was in shock they knew Tracy could do something like this but they didn't know that she would do it when her daughter was inside

About an hour of searching Michelle finally gave the thought of going to Liams grave and looking for her there even though she might not be there she gave it a try any way

When she arrived she didn't find Carla there she found her mum and her son Ryan, she didn't expect this at all and she needed to find Carla

"Mum Ryan nice to see ya"

"Michelle! awww love ive missed ya i was gonna call but my phone died and i dont have my charger and this one has left his phone somewhere and can't remember where!"

"Mum how have ya been"

"Yh im good, Carla hasn't been here as she"

"No she hasn't why is something up love"

"Its just people have blamed her for a fire Tracy Barlow set and now she has ran off and i'm afraid she is gonna do something stupid, she miscarried about a year ago now and she has been very fragile"

"Poor thing, how about we all split up and try and find her eyy"

"That would be great thanks mum"

With that the trio went seperate ways Ryan going to look in town, Helen going to circulate the area around the grave and Michelle heading back to the cobbles to check and see if she is there"

When Michelle arrived she found out Tracy had been arrested but she didn't really care at this point she wants Carla back but she cant help but think that she has left and is really not coming back - After another few hours of searching she decided she would begin looking again in the morning

And all the factory workers decided to help her in search of the beloved boss

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Carla has been locked up in her basement by her brother and a face from the past shows up to cause Carla more harm**_

 _ **Amy asks Steve to fight for her in court by going against her mother just so he can get full custody of her**_

 _ **Michelle and the underworld staff along with Helen and Ryan go on search for Carla**_

 ** _LATER ON_**

 ** _A scared, confused Carla tries to escape the hands of her malicious brother_**

 ** _Michelle finds out the gender of the baby_**

 ** _Ryan and Helen tell Michelle why they have returned, BUT its 2 different stories_**


	14. The one with the search (HAS Spoilers)

_**Well I returned to school today after 2 days off which was what I needed as i could barely concentrate completing homework last night**_

 _ **Any way i had a review last night which i am grateful for and i also got a follow and a fav so THANKS**_

 ** _Just thought i should say this but i have had a confusing day today and i have had arguments with friends so i may make this chapter a little bit emotional as we get through to some Carla and Rob scenes and some Michelle and the underworld Staff scenes_**

 ** _Ending A/N = SPOILERS so do be careful if you dont wanna read em_**

 ** _Chapter 11 - Carla is held hostage by her brother and Michelle and the underworld staff become worried about Carla and her where abouts_**

Michelle woke up the next morning and felt sick, not just because of Carla but because she is pregnant and because she hasn't been thinking straight

Michelle dashes to the bathroom where she throws up, this makes her feel a slight bit better and she heads downstairs to get a cup of tea.

Steve looks at her and worries about her as he knows she won't be OK until she knows that Carla is OK

Michelle, Helen and Ryan leave the pub and head towards the factory

All three knowing they have a long day ahead of them

And it is only going to get worse

And they don't know it

 **Elsewhere**

The underworld staff have gathered up outside the factory waiting for Michelle, Helen and Ryan as they realise this search needs to go underway as soon as.

Michelle did contact the Police but they were no help as it hasn't been 48 hours since she went missing, plus they probably wont help because Carla ran off by choice.

About 2 minutes later Michelle, Helen and Ryan arrived at the factory and they began saying who will search where and how long they have to look until coming back to the factory and who has to stay on the cobbles in case she comes back.

They had decided that Alya, Sally and Maddie will go into town and look their for an hour before they come back to the factory

Beth, Sean and Kirk will ask people around any pubs/off licences if they have seen her and that they have to take a picture of her and Rob as they all fear that he could have her after everyone found out he was back they would spend 30 minutes doing this

Ryan and Michelle decided that they would go and look around any where they could think of like hers and Pauls old flat and liams grave they would spends as long as possible trying to find her

And Helen stayed at the factory.

After an hour of searching the Alya, Sally and Maddie headed back to the factory

After half an hour searching and asking people Beth, Kirk and Sean gave up

So the only people left to report back were Ryan and Michelle

Michelle searched around the grave in which Liam was buried 4 times with Ryan and there was no sign the 17 and 32 year old were extremely worried

Michelle decided to go back to the old block of flats where Paul and Carla once lived until she was viciously raped 3 years after Pauls death.

When they arrived the door was already open like someone is in their so they walked inside, they heard screaming and crying

IT was Carla but michelle couldn't tell there were people screaming in the corridor

Carla was locked in the bedroom

Unlucky for Carla, Michelle left thinking it was just kids messing around, Leaving Carla trapped in that flat where she couldn't stand to be but little did she know, the moment her little brother walks through that door again, he will have someone with him, someone who Carla really cant stand because

HE RAPED HER

This man

IS FRANK

 _ **Yes I know Frank Foster is dead but this is FanFiction so HA**_

 _ **In my version my twist is this ugly cold hearted man is alive and he is out to get Carla**_

 _ **After 4 years hiding away FAKING his death Frank is back and is gonna get Carla again and is gonna hurt her some HOW**_

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Carla finds out what Rob has been planning in the day she has been locked up in the flat**_

 _ **Frank decides on how he is gonna hurt a poor innocent Carla**_

 ** _Carla fails to Escape another attack from Frank, so he WINS again_**

 ** _Carla eventually does escape when Frank leaves the bedroom door unlocked_**


	15. Profile for Frank Foster

_**One of the guest reviewers i think was named Holly asked for a profile background on Frank Foster do here it is**_

Name: Francis John "Frank" Foster

First Appearance: January 20th 2011

Last Appearance: March 8th 2012 ( _ **In my fic he left and come back but this didnt happen in real corrie as some would know)**_

Storylines (In the show): Frank comes to Underworld to do a deal with Carla Connor and he takes an interest in her assistant, Michelle. Carla tells Michelle that they need to impress Frank, so she goes out for a meal with him to discuss business arrangements, much to the anger of her boyfriend, Ciaran McCarthy. Frank later returns to do a business deal with Carla and meets Maria Connor, Michelle's replacement. Frank later offers to buy a share in Underworld, which Carla happily accepts. Everyone at the factory celebrates the factory's new victory, but Maria quits her job, and tells her boyfriend Chris Gray about what happened with Frank; Chris threatens Frank. Maria reluctantly reports Frank to the police, after a heated encounter with Carla. The police arrest Frank, but he is soon released for lack of evidence. A few months later when Carla is informed of the death of her mother, Frank comforts her, and after she gets heavily drunk at the Bistro Bar and later the Rover's Return, Frank is told by Peter Barlow to look after her. He takes Carla home, and lets her sleep on the couch. When they arrive for work the next morning together, gossip begins to spread, and Maria becomes convinced they are a couple. Chris confronts Frank in the Rovers, leading to a brawl in the pub. Some time later, Carla goes to stay at Frank's and they kiss, thus beginning a relationship.

Frank proposes to Carla in the Rovers. After originally rejecting his offer, a confrontation with Peter, whom she really loves, causes her to change her mind, and later that day she tells Frank that she will marry him. In the weeks that follow, Frank begins planning their future together as husband and wife, even mentioning the prospect of children and making an offer on a plush suburban house he has chosen for them. It soon becomes apparent that Carla does not really want to marry Frank and she comes under increasing pressure after meeting his parents to celebrate the engagement. She gets drunk during a meal with Frank's parents and jumps into Frank's car. Frank tries to stop her driving but she ignores his pleas and accidentally runs over Stella Price before crashing into the betting office. In order to save his fiancée, a quick-thinking Frank places an unconscious Carla in the passenger seat to make it appear that he was driving. When questioned by police, he tells them that he was responsible and is lucky to escape the charges with points on his driver's licence and a fine.

Frank becomes aggressive towards Carla as she tells him that she cannot go through with the wedding. Frank pinned her against the wall and hit her twice. He eventually rapes her, claiming that she made him the person he is. Carla phones Maria, and together they report Frank's sexual assault to the police. Frank is arrested for rape but released on bail while the police hunt for evidence. Anne attempts to discredit Carla, disbelieving the claims against her son. Frank opens his own factory and persuades some of Carla's workers to join him. One of these is Sally Webster, with whom he soon begins an affair. Frank is devastated when his father dies. He hires a private investigator to follow Carla and Peter and she gives him pictures of them kissing. He and his mother then expose their relationship. Frank is found not guilty of raping Carla (Although he did) and he goes free.

Frank returns to work at the factory, Carla is working there. He begins seeing Jenny Sumner (Who he is using to get photo evidence of Carla and Peter) and they concoct a plan to buy Carla out of the factory to sack the work force and do this for a small price. Sally finds out that he did rape Carla after she finds out about his and Jenny's relationship. She tells Michelle, but they arrive at the factory too late as Carla had already signed the factory over to Frank, who gloats about his plan. Peter tries to attack him, but is held back. Frank throws his mother out of the factory and his home. Carla comes to confront Frank and she makes him admit that he raped her.

Death: Sean and Julie later find Sally with Frank's dead body on the floor of the factory. On the day of Frank's funeral, Anne reveals to Sally that she had killed Frank. Anne explains that she overheard him taunting Carla about the rape and that she blamed Frank for his dads death. She revealed that she went to the factory to get a watch back that belonged to her husband, but Frank resisted and pushed her away. His mother had hit him over the head with a whiskey bottle in what must have been self defence as he was an aggressive man

 _ **I got this information off Wikipedia and made it my own by editing it and making it to base around how i am going to have Frank in my FIC!**_


	16. The one with the attack and escape

_**Chapter 12 - The attack with the escape**_

Frank had stayed in that very room pinning her up against the bedroom door, despite her screaming and yelling, fighting and protecting herself

That vicious unloyal cold hearted selfish mummys boy managed to win again

He raped her again aswell as beating her until she couldn't fight for herself against him anymore

He had hit her several times in places which made Carla weak

He had threw her about like a rag doll, He had threw her into tables breaking them, he broke the wardrobe by forcefully picking her up and throwing her into it, this had basically knocked her out so he could catch her off guard.

Frank escaped the flat leaving Carla unconscious barely alive.

She was so weak right now she couldn't really move, she couldn't talk and she could barely breathe

When Carla managed to stand up and support herself she noticed the door had been broken, which meant she could escape.

Carla stumbled out the door and onto the cobbles where a speeding car came past and knocked her down

Michelle heard this bang and came running over and noticed her best friend lying there trying to speak to her.

The man that had come speeding past and knocked her over came out of the car and running over.

It was the one and only

PETER BARLOW

He noticed he had knocked hi ex wife over and thought it was his fault she was in this state

"Che.. Chelle?" Carla stuttered to Michelle

"Hey shhhhh dont try and speak" She replied

"OMG what have i done"

"Right Peter this ins't your fault ok help me get her in the pub and call an ambulance" Michelle said not really knowing what to do

"Ok"

They managed to get the woman standing up and helped her into the pub

"Help us, please"

everyone in the pub just stood there they couldnt do anything

"JUST HELP ME"

The only person that helped Michelle and Peter was Ryan all the others stood their and gauped at the 32 year old struggling to stand on her own she was leaning on a pregnant Michelle for support

"Auntie Carla"

Carla managed a small nod and Ryan helped his mum and Peter get Carla into the back room where they found Steve, Helen and Liz

Oh My God, is that our Carla" Liz asked

"It is, look Peter knocked her over on his way here he was going 30 mph but it looks like she was in a state before he knocked her down the ambulance is on the way she looked like she was coming from hers and Pauls old flat, ya know the one she was errrrrr..." She stuttered for a minute before she said it "Was raped in" she finished Liz and Steve nodded Helen and Ryan looked horrified that something like this happened to such a innocent woman

They heard a crash from the bar

They was standing behind it shouting the odds

Rob and Frank

Looking for Carla

 _ **A/N Thanks for the review Holly it means so much that you take your time to write a review i am glad you found the profile helpful i found his character confusing when i watched his storyline with Carla back in 2011 when i was 11 LOL**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 ** _Rob and Frank cause trouble in the Rovers_**

 ** _Carla gets worse as the ambulance cannot get in until the siege is handled by the police_**

 ** _Carla is finally got out of the pub and admitted to hospital_**

 ** _Frank admits to the cops that he has raped Carla twice now_**

 ** _Rob admits he has caused this trouble for Carla for revenge_**

 ** _CorrieCarlaConnor_**


	17. The one were she finds out!

_**This next chapter is dedicated to a guest who suggested that I make Carla pregnant with Franks baby... SO DONT GET ANNOYED WITH ME I AM GOING TO SKIP 1 MONTH AND THEN GO BACK TO THE SIEGE IN A NIGHTMARE HAS DURING THIS CHAPTER**_

 _ **HAVE FUN READING**_

 _ **Chapter 13 - Pregnant with HIS baby**_

It has been a month since the siege and just over a month since Frank raped Carla for the second time

Carla sat in the office to underworld Michelle with her both talking to each other trying to keep their minds of things

Michelle bought up a subject that she so desperately needs to tell Carla about

"Chelle I never got to ask you this question but why sis you and Steve return after you left"

"Well for one thing Liz forgot to pack our passports and another well ermmm i meant to tell you this before everything that has happened but I am pregnant Carla"

"Aww Chelle thats amazing, I am so happy for you"

Standing outside the office Sally and the others dont look very happy about the happiness shown on Michelles and Carlas faces

"What do you think they are happy for" Sally questioned in a very rude matter

"Well to be fair sally that is none of our business now get back to work before Mrs Connor and Michelle see us" Sean told sally and she just rolled her eyes

"Well the woman was raped a month ago she shouldn't be happy"

Carla over heard this and came out the office and onto shop floor to confront Sally

"Yes Sally I was raped but you know what i can be happy you know, Do you know what Sally you have no feelings towards other people, you don't care what others need to the only person you are interested in is yourself now GET HOME NOW AND DONT THINK ABOUT RETURNING" Carla shouted the last part meaning Sally had been fired from the factory all the others got on with their work as the last few words came out of Carlas mouth

Carla began feeling light headed and she ended up holding onto a table for support she could barely stand up alone it was like someone was taking over her

Michelle walked over to Carla

"Are you ok"

"I feel faint"

"Well lets get you sat down ey and i will get you a coffee yeah"

"Thanks Chelle"

Once they made it back into the office Carla felt light headed again and this time it ended up with her falling backwards luckily Michelle caught her i time and was able to call someone in to help her out

"Right Sean call an ambulance ok"

"Yeah is she gonna be ok"

"I dont know i really dont know"

During the time of being unconcious Carla started having flashbacks of what had happened over the last month

The siege in the Rovers was the worst thing that has happened to her as it was shortly after she had been raped, beaten and hit by a car

Rob and Frank were adament on killing Carla infront of everyone she loved and in front of everyone who loved her

The had threw her up against the bar and began beating her until Peter and Ryan stepped in and stopped them before they could do any more damage

This made Carla weaker and she needed medical attention quicker than ever as she began breathing slowly and she kept breathing slower and slower until she stopped and Michelle revived her by performing CPR and giving her mouth to mouth

Carla stayed in the hospital for a week following the un forgetful day and she went back to the rovers were it has almost ended for her

At the hospital Michelle is by Carla's side who just coming round from collapsing 30 minutes ago

"Hey you scared me"

"What happened"

"You collapsed the doctors are going to let us know why in a moment OK"

"YH i guess"

Just at that point the doctor walked in and asked Carla one question she had never been asked before

"Mrs Connor is there any chance that you are pregnant"

"Er... no but i was raped about a month ago"

"Well Mrs Connor this blood test in 100% correct by telling me that you are about 5 weeks pregnant"

Carla couldn't speak

She was lost for words

She just lay on the bed

She was pregnant

WITH FRANKS BABY

 _ **I don't really know what to include next but Carla's reaction**_

 _ **PLEASE**_

 _ **Leave me some ideas in your reviews**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _ **Keira Mason for leaving the review asking to make Carla pregnant with Franks baby I would have never come up with that so thanks**_

 _ **Read the next chapter when it is uploaded**_

 _ **PS i will have more time to upload from friday as i break up from school for 7 weeks**_

 _ **YAY**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **CorrieCarlaConnor**_


End file.
